Call of the Wild
by Hugtheplanet
Summary: "I was born to be a runner... It's almost like the faster I go, the easier it becomes to run."  The Races are over, but their lives are not.
1. Chapter 1

**Call of the Wild: A Scorpio Races Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this book and I am not making any money off of this writing. **

I sit with Puck every morning on the cliffs. Sometimes we talk. Most of the time we don't. We just sit - and remember. Remember what the races have taken from us. Sometimes we listen - listen to the sea that calls our _capaill uisce, _that controls our fate. Even after all this time. Especially after all this time.

When we talked once, Puck told me that she still hears the Scorpio drumbeat in the night. I told her that I still hear the sea calling me. She let out a laugh, bitter and fond and a great and terrible beauty. She told me it was something Peg Gratton said.

Our relationship is strange. We roar in, like the tide, but don't ebb away. We need few words - just like how the races drew us together, while they keep us cautionary.

It is November, and it feels weird to not be entering the races. A good weird, tinged with sorrow. I hear the sea, but instead of whispering comfort, it croons. _Corr, Corr. _

I turn my head, trying to block out the memories. I cant have anymore reminders of what I did. Puck turns to me, her hair knotted and tangled in the wind. She's pretty now, but I remember he bold beauty at the bonfire. Her calm regality on Dove.

"I hear it too." She says, quietly. Puck knows how much those words mean to me. I move my arm and she understands. She wraps her arms around me, and I, her. Together we block the wind. Her head is over my heart. Our embrace is of a mother's love, a sister's love. The love of lovers.

I almost laugh. Puck breathes in deeply. I exhale softly on her exposed neck. She tightens her hold. "It's so… wild." I say, struggling to explain- the idea is bigger than any of us.

Puck draws back slightly, to look me in the eye. "Aren't we all?"

Her answer isn't sultry, like it would be on the mainland. She really does mean it. I nod, accepting her answer. Counting her freckles. In her eyes, the same fire is shining.

When we kiss, there is a year's worth of familiarity. But something is different. A new bond - deeper. I move from her mouth slowly, venturing down her neck. She tilts her head back and let's out a gentle sigh. Her pulse is as steady as Corr's. I whisper her name, my mouth on her skin. I want to add the word _mine_, but I don't. If I am the sea, then she is the land - vast, unconquerable.

I hear some boys down at the beach hoot at us.

With a sigh of my own, I trace my nose along her jaw line. She smells of Dove and small bakeries and something that is solely Puck. I return back to her mouth.

Puck's thumb begins tracing patterns on my collarbone. It jolts me, even through my jacket. The hooting gets louder and we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

We break apart. It's Gabe, back for a visit from the mainland. His arms are crossed, his shoulders hunched against the wind. Behind him, Finn is casually leaning on the old Morris. Neither of them look very happy with us - more specifically, me.

I nod to both of them as way of greeting. Finn gives a small wave. Gabe ignores it and glares at Puck, who glares back. His mouth opens and closes as he tries to think of something to say.

Our arms are still around each other. I tighten my hold on her. I won't lose her too.

I can't.

_Fin_

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I tried to capture the raw sensuality of Puck and Sean's relationship without making it a "smut fest." I'm totally in love with Sean Kendrick. Mainly because I'm a rider myself. He just set the expectations for my future husband even higher. This story thing isn't a one shot, but rather a series of small "moments." Mainly Kendolly (Sean/Puck - last names). Okay, so read the next paragraph if you like reading about the meaning behind a writer's work. **

**The title of this story gives you a very clear idea of my attitude towards these two. I was inspired when (in the novel) at the parade, Brian Carroll turns to Puck and tells her that she's wild. Throughout the book, there is the consistent motif of **_**wild **_**or just being **_**alive. **_**It really drew me in, so to emphasize this, I periodically called attention to the wind. When most of us think wild, we think of the wind, swirling around. It's everywhere, you can use it - but you can't tame it. Think about this- Sean begins thinking about Puck when her hair is being affected by the wind. When they embrace "[they] block the wind." And then, Puck and Sean are broken apart by the Connolly brothers. Gabe is trying to look threatening (hence the crossed arms) but the wind is ruining that look (hunched shoulders to block the wind). If there is one thing we remember Gabe for, it is his desire to go to the mainland. Throughout the book, Thisby is the island and the mainland is just that- but the diction surrounding it suggests 'civilization.' If Gabe, the Mainland wanderer, is being affecting by the untamable wind- what does it say about human nature? Finn is just mentioned as casually leaning on the car. If Gabe is the mainland, then Finn must be the island itself. The wind doesn't affect him as much because he's already embraced it. We see Sean going through several mental battles. Battles of Corr, battles over the races. What struck me the most though, was how Puck notices how wild he is when he's not around a horse. Is this his way of being conflicted of which "side" to choose? This is highlighted using fragments, side comments, ellipses and hyphens. A final note, in the books, Puck is often the tamer. She holds Gabe and Finn together - although she admits she can't live without either of them - and brings a sense of peace to Sean. And so, she is the earth, the land that we stand on. She draws people together, she bites back, she astounds. She's what holds many together. Is that not what land does? Or am I confusing her with nature? Would they not be the same thing? You tell me. **

**Hope I gave you something to think about, and hope to see you soon. **

**~Dani **


	2. Chapter 2

Call of the Wild: 0.002

Finn's POV:

When I open the door, the last thing I expect to see is Sean Kendrick. But he's there, clear as day, against the dreary morning. It's the look in his face that scares me. It's something painful, jolting. It takes me a second to realize that it is anguish. Pure anguish.

I'm tempted to ask what's wrong. When he speaks, his voice is low, hoarse. As though he's been shouting- or crying. "Is- is Puck there?" His voice falters. Is it because of his pain or because he realizes that the only words we've exchanged are about my older sister? Part of me hates him - for taking her away from home - from me. For making her happy when Gabe and I couldn't. Not that we tried too hard.

I nod curtly before calling behind my shoulder. "Puck!" Puffin peers around the corner. Puck comes quickly, her knitted hat in tow. Already, she's got the glow around her. Just at the sight of Kendrick. Even when she takes in his expression, she still glows. "I'll leave you two to it." I say, knowing my words are sharp and rude. Sure enough, Puck glares at me as I walk away.

I hear her and her… boyfriend talking, even when I move out back. They're in the sitting room, but the window is open. Dove opens one eye to look at me. She makes me uncomfortable since she won the races. I pray that they're not going to do something that would make the Father frown as I quietly move to my room inside the house.

Kendrick's voice is low, but I can still hear every word. I want to cover my ears, but curiosity is killing me.

"Corr's never going to race. He can't."

Already, I want to scream. Why is always about them? The horses, the _capaill_ _uisce_? Even more infuriating is how Puck is so understanding about it. Kendrick has one foot on land and the other in the sea. Another part of me - the part that speaks with Gale's voice - replies. Puck has one foot on land and the other in the saddle.

I miss the next part of their conversation. But Puck is sitting next to him, practically in his lap. She's cradling his face - somehow, it looks softer in her calloused hands.

"Say it." She says quietly. I want to run in and interrupt their moment, scream at Kendrick for doing this, scream at Puck for speaking to a _boy_ with more love and affection than she's ever shown me.

What stops me is how even from here, I can see the tears and hurt on Kendrick's face.

"I have to set him free."

The Puck I knew would scowl and throw a fit. But this Puck only nods and kisses Kendrick's temple. Once again, I want to ruin this. It was actually my money that bought the thing.

But I don't. I have that much respect for the races, despite what they took from me.

_Fin_

**A/N: Thank you all for the phenomenal feedback! Loved reading every one of your comments! Hopefully this meets your expectations, although in my opinion, it flowed choppily. **

**Anyway, I've always felt that Sean and Finn had a very tense relationship with each other. Just because Sean and Puck are so alike, and know each other on a totally different level that Puck and Finn. **

**Quick note on symbolism: Notice the separation of "Finn's Puck" and "Sean's Puck." or at least the sides of Puck that they see because I don't believe in a woman belonging to anyone (ERA - NOW!) **

**Inspired by: Finn's quote on Puck considering Skata: "... just because some **_**expert**_** told you." This quote always sounds a bit bitter to me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Call of the Wild: 0.003

George Holly was an American in Thisby, yes. But he wasn't completely oblivious to how Thisby operated. While the idea of Thisby was romantic, the people were not.

No, Thisby was filled with level-headed people who didn't spend time with their head in the clouds. Which was why the unexpected romance between Sean Kendrick and Puck Connolly was just that - unexpected.

Rumors had, of course, started to spread after Sean had actually bought a small house while he was in a relationship with Puck. The rumors had mysteriously died out after Gabe Connolly and Dory Maud exchanged a few words with other people.

On that particular day, George had only wanted to talk to Sean about his beloved Corr.

He had gone over to the Kendrick place (as it was affectionately dubbed) and knocked on the door. There was no answer. That was odd, Sean normally answered right away. George checked his watch. Noon. And it was a Friday, so he couldn't possibly be sleeping in. Sean wasn't at the stables - George had checked. What had happened?

George wanted to avoid the Connolly house - both of her brothers were home and asking where Sean was would seem like a bad idea, especially if Puck just so happened to be out.

Glancing around at the empty cliffs overlooking the beach, George dug into his pocket and took out a key. Sean had two copies made of the original key to his house - one went to George, the other to Puck. The gossip mills of Thisby had a field day with the latter.

Quietly, he entered. The house looked normal - tidy, even. The morning light glinted off the sea shells decorating the walls, while the sitting room was comfortably cool. In the kitchen, two chairs were pushed back at the table, a couple dishes in the sink.

Suddenly, George grinned broadly. He had an idea of what might have happened. Even more cautiously, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

Sure enough, in the (rather small) bed, lay Sean and Puck, asleep and tangled in the sheets. From what George could see of their arms and shoulders, they were naked.

He cleared his throat as he leant against the doorframe.

"Morning."

Drowsily, the two were roused from their sleep. They both jumped when their eyes fell on the cheery man in the doorway.

Puck let out something between a shriek and a yelp. Sean sat up as Puck pulled the sheets up to her chin. Definitely naked. Experience and bad television told George what had happened the night before.

Sean gave some sort of strangled cry and tossed out his arm, as though to shield Puck. George's smirk grew, especially when Sean dived underneath the sheets for his pants.

Once Sean had his bottom half covered, Puck tucked the sheets more firmly around her body. The scarlet-faced couple turned to look at their close friend.

"Long night?" George asked cheekily. Puck turned even redder as Sean stammered out "I - wha - you… we weren't expecting company."

"That much," George grinned, "is obvious."

"I'm just going to - uh." Puck trailed off as she held the sheet in place and ran off to the bathroom.

George tsked as he turned to face Sean. "Marks up and down her neck? You never struck me as a biting man, Mr. Kendrick."

The twenty-year-old's mouth opened and closed. George chuckled and walked out of the house, but not before calling something out.

"Don't forget to ride the horses as well!"

Fin.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating- life got in the way! School [math] was driving me insane, my dad had to go on some global expedition, one of my horses came down with colic and another horse was injured… it was all just a big mess! Thankfully, it's Spring Break and my horses are recovering. **

**So, this is obviously a lot more light-hearted than the previous two chapters. It was inspired by George visiting Sean and saying "In a year… you'll have Puck Connolly in your bed." I know I sucked at describing Sean's house… to all the HP fans out there, think Shell Cottage. **


	4. Chapter 4

Call of the Wild: 0.004

They get married in November. All of Thisby flocks to the church, packing the entire building before Sean and Puck spontaneously decide to switch their indoor wedding to an outside one.

The air sings with the corporeal sounds of the sea and the faint wedding march that everyone is humming. The air is salty this time of year and no one misunderstands the particular date of the union. A week before the races.

Father Mahoney is standing in front of the entrance of the church, under the arch, Bible in hand. Sean is clad in a dark suit, looking distinctly uncomfortable to be surrounds by so many people and so little familiarity. Finn is best man, a choice that surprises few people.

And to add to the bitter irony, it is Gabe who walks Puck down the isle. Anyone could say that Puck was pretty, but today, she is as radiant as the sun.

She is wearing her mother's wedding dress, slightly outdated, but luminescent all the same. It's a gentle weaving of lace and silk, so white the color reflects off of other people.

When she reaches Sean, Gabe lets go of her arm, looking at the man his sister loves with a steady gaze. He goes to sit at the front row, where four people should've been sitting, but is only occupied by George Holly. The wedding ceremony is short and sweet, filled with intense stares and happy glows, the total opposite of their wedding night, rough, demented and passionate.

The next day, Puck wakes up with Sean in her arms. He grins, almost lazily and in a very un-Sean-like manner, lowly murmurs, "Good morning, Mrs. Kendrick." Puck can't stop the rush that fills her at the sound of her new name.

-&%&-

Five years later, Sean is perched on his wife's bedside, watching with a sense of wonder as she holds their newborn son in her arms.

"Corr." She says, turning her head to face him.

Sean's mouth opens and closes, too overcome with emotion to speak right away. The _capaill uisce _had passed on their one year anniversary.

"Are you sure?" He finally manages.

"Yes. People name their horses after people, so why not the other way around?" Puck says, in that voice an older sister has, the one that suggests no argument. Sean is reminded once again of how much he loves her.

In answer, he presses his lips down on hers.

When they tell Gabe and Finn, they simply glance at each other, accepting the oddity that was their sister and her husband. George is not surprised with the name. When they name him godfather, he needs to sit down because the tears in his eyes prevent him from seeing anything.

It is only fair that two years later, Sean insists on naming their daughter Dove. Puck doesn't question it. It seemed that her little land pony would always be a part of her.

In a move that surprises everyone, they name Dory Maud as godmother. It makes for awkward family reunions - Annie and George have a legendary history - but everyone is happy. Even with the annual war on the beach.

**A/N: Sorry that this took forever! I just got bogged down with schoolwork. **

**These little scenes came to me in a dream, and it was so real that I had goosebumps. It took me a couple of weeks to grab a hand on my emotions and be able to write it, but I finally have! **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! I hope my non-existent experience with weddings doesn't show through - I'm Indian. How'd you feel about the godparents? I was originally going to have Mr. Malvern come in the wedding, but he didn't want to… so I left him alone. Review please - they make my day and make me update faster!**


End file.
